The present invention relates to an agrochemical composition for injection into trees. More particularly, the invention relates to a microemulsion formulation.
The application of agrochemicals such as fungicides, insecticides or plant growth regulators directly to trees through injection is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,980 describes a trichlorophenylacetamide compound for use against vascular tree diseases caused by microorganisms, and lists several methods of application to trees, including injection as a solution into the trunk or root zone. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,326 describes trioxacyclopentane compositions for use against insect infestations and plant diseases, and lists injection into trees as one preferred method of application.
The use of macroemulsion fungicidal formulations against tree disease is also known in the art. These formulations may be applied through tree injectors, which typically involves pouring the macroemulsion composition, over a period of time, through tubing into a hole pre-drilled into the tree. An example of such a macroemulsion formulation is the fungicidal composition BANNER.RTM. (Ciba-Geigy Corporation, Ardsley, N.Y.).
Finally, microemulsion formulations and injectors are also known in the art. Typically, microemulsion formulations are distinguished from pure solutions and macroemulsion formulations in that the particle size of the active ingredient suspended in the formulation is approximately 0.01-0.1 g in size. An example of such a microemulsion formulation is the fungicidal composition FUNGISOL.RTM. (J. J. Mauget Company, Los Angeles).
It has now been found that a microemulsion agrochemical composition containing a nonpolar agrochemical active ingredient, a water-miscible solvent, and an emulsifying agent, has several advantages over known formulations. This composition requires little or no dilution, minimizes damage to the tree, requires no agitation for homogeneity, and is absorbed quickly into the tree.